scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Valdronya
| actor= Jeff Bennett }} Lord Valdronya the vampire was the disguise of Vincent Van Helsing. By staging a "vampire wedding" on his grounds he would make his place famous and increase sales of his books. Physical appearance Lord Valdronya appears very bat-like with glowing green eyes, pointed ears, long fangs, claws, and a bat's snout. He appears to have what looks like black makeup underneath his glowing eyes. Valdronya wears purple garments with a vampire talisman holding his cape. Valdronya's hair is dark gray in places while others are light grey. Personality Lord Valdronya has the typical personality of an everyday vampire. He sings in rhymes. Powers and abilities * Flight: Jet boosters hidden underneath his boots allowed Valdroyna to fly. * Turning to mist: Valdronya had the ability to transform into a misty veil via holographic projectors. * Pyrokinesis: Valdronya was able to throw fireballs by using concealed flamethrowers. * Mesmerism: Valdroyna was able to hypnotize his victims by using specialized knockout gas. History Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire Lord Valdronya was said to be entombed in glass for nine-thousand years and was later made as part of the collection in Vincent Van Helsing's vampire museum. Shortly after Van Helsing introduces Valdronya to Mystery Inc., he is resurrected by the Fangenschanz theater troupe in their theater and escapes in bat form. Later on Mystery Inc. returns to Van Helsing's vampire museum to find out how Valdronya escaped; however, Valdronya confronts Daphne Blake with the Vampire wedding jewelry which he stole from the vampire museum. Later on after Mystery Inc. tries to find information about the vampire attacks from Jesper Poubelle they flee in the Mystery Machine and Valdronya attacks them hoping to kidnap Daphne; however, he lets go of Daphne's arm when he realizes he is about to hit a bridge. However Valdronya does not give up and talks Bram and the rest of the Fangenschanz members into kidnapping Daphne and she is later taken to the swamp where they a temped to have a vampire wedding. After the Fangenschanz temps their chant and summons Valdronya, he knocks them out with his knock-out gas and uses it to put Daphne into a state of sleeping. However, Shaggy Rogers tries to take a photo of Valdronya with Daphne and he begins chasing Shaggy. Valdronya is later revealed to be Vincent Van Helsing when the knock-out gas on Daphne wears out and his cape is torn of with a swamp boat fan, and later on staked to a tree by Fred Jones. It was also revealed that his power of flying was created by the flying shoes that he had earlier stolen from Tulie. Appearances * DTV17. Quotes Notes/trivia * Given his attire and his personality, along with his accent and his true identity being 'Van Helsing', he seems to be based on Count Dracula as he wants a vampiric bride, with Daphne playing the role of Mina and the vampire-based band being his vampire servants. * His facial appearance is also very similar to the movie vampire Nosferatu, from the film of the same name. Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with mesmerism Category:Characters with pyrokinesis Category:Disguises Category:Projections Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire monsters Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire villains Category:Vampires Category:Villains who have kidnapped Daphne Blake